The present invention relates to a chip card case.
More particularly, it relates to a chip card case which has a closed base part with two guide strips, a front insertion opening, and at least one card stop.
To an ever increasing extent integrated electronic components (chips) are incorporated into cards used for payment purposes at the present time, more particularly in connection with automatic cash dispensers, telephones, etc. These chip cards are particularly susceptible to the chips breaking out as a result of bending or pressing of the card when carried in the back pocket, purse or other personal container. In general, chip cards are also provided on the back with magnetic strips, which can easily become damaged if the chip card is unprotected during transportation. The edges of the cards, which are important when the said cards are used in automatic cash dispensers can also easily be damaged due to unprotected transportation of the chip card.
DE 93 007 959 U1 discloses a card case for chip cards, phone cards or similar thin-walled cards, which is manufactured as a one-piece plastic part and whose outer contour only projects over the inserted card in the vicinity of the longitudinal edges. This card case has an outer contour substantially corresponding to the chip card shape, is extremely thin and non-bulky, is rigid, so that the card is protected against bending, and leads to a good protection for the edges.
However, this known chip card case does not reliably prevent the breaking out of chips in the manner described hereinbefore and also does not have an optimum design with respect to the protection of the magnetic strip.